Opuestos
by Bordebergia
Summary: Era simple, ambos eran lo contrario del otro, estarían juntos tarde o temprano ¿No? Quien dijo eso debería arder en el infierno, definitivamente ella no pertenecía a su mundo y él era un extraño. La vida les quería demostrar lo contrario al obligarlos a casarse con el otro ¿Terminará bien?
1. Desiciones

**¡Llenando el lugar con un poco de esta inusual pero divertida pareja! Vamos, se que alguien estará interesado. Yo lo sé, mi experiencia llevando a la gente a este lado oscuro lo demuestra *w***

 **En fin; buenos días, tardes o noches amable lector. Ya que has decidido leer te lo agradezco independientemente de cuanto tiempo le dediques a este pequeño fic que constará de tres capítulos.**

 **Trataré de apegarme en su mayoría a las personalidades de ambos, y si hay un poco de ooc una disculpa, pero esta shipp la llevo en mi sangre :D**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, sino a Tite Troll Kubo**

Sujeto: Kuchiki Byakuya

Situación actual: Cabecilla del clan Kuchiki, viudo, deseado por cientos de chicas de las cuales él no esta interesado, capitán de la sexta división de los trece escuadrones de protección.

—Ustedes son uno para el otro.  
El escuchar esa oración casi lo hace soltar una sonora carcajada.

Un noble respetuoso como él con la alocada teniente de la décima. Vaya que era irreal.

—Si te dieses una oportunidad verías las semejanzas entre ustedes dos— dijo Shunsui, había decidido utilizar su entrega de papeleo como excusa para hablar, ya que su teniente estaba enferma ese día.

—No existiría ni un objetivo en común Kyoraku taicho— respondió con calma al aceptar la pequeña pila de papeles.

Su compañero lo ignoro olímpicamente —Harían linda pareja a mi parecer— ante el ceño naciente del noble una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro —Puedo demostrarlo— aseguro, pero mas que incitar a la curiosidad parecía retar al capitán a aceptar sus puntos de vista.

Byakuya no cedería tan pronto, sus deberes eran mas importantes que escuchar los disparates del castaño —Ambos son solteros, perdieron a la persona amada en sus brazos— soltó como inicio del incendio.

El mas joven medito la respuesta un par de segundos ¿Acaso se refería a Ichimaru? Si ese fuera el caso ¿Como sabían lo de Hisana?

—Son reservados— continuo mientras recordaba los demás puntos.

—Debe bromear, Rangiku es una mujer escandalosa, lo menos que podría poseer es discreción— contraataco por instinto, incluso se sorprendió ligeramente por su respuesta.

—¿Le ha visto llorar?— fue la pregunta del capitán mas perezoso, ante el silencio prosiguió —O incluso que este furiosa. A las personas verdaderamente las conocemos cuando nos muestran esas dos facetas. Todos en algún momento las utilizamos.

Incluso ante esos puntos seguía siendo especulación, nunca había entablado conversación con ella y dudaba que existiese algo.

Un momento ¿Estaba considerando la idea?

Shunsui parecía leer sus pensamientos, pues su sonrisa se ensancho un poco mas, utilizo su sombrero en un intento de disimular.  
—Son de una belleza excepcional a mi humilde opinión, incluso sus ojos son de un color intrigante comparado con los demás, el color gris puro es único junto al violeta y rojo.

Parecía alargarse mas esto de lo permitido, debía encontrar una manera de excusarse del taicho de la octava sede.

—Kyoraku, debería entregar lo que resta de papeleo a las demás divisiones— dijo el noble al acomodar en una carpeta las hojas recibidas poco antes.

—Ya lo hice, deje su división al último— ante la respuesta no pudo evitar mostrar algo de sorpresa —Byakuya-kun, si deseabas que me fuera solo tenias que decirlo— se sincero en tono amable —Por cierto, ella es mas seria de lo que aparenta.

Después de decirlo se marcho por la puerta y desapareció entre los oficiales de la sexta.

Vaya que el castaño estaba más ruidoso de lo usual, nada podría haber entre ambos, comenzando por el hecho de que no se conocían.

—¡Nii-sama!— exclamo Rukia a la par de acercarse con rapidez, por poco y utilizaba el shumpo dentro del lugar

—¿Que sucede?— preguntó un poco alarmado, no era común un comportamiento así por parte de ella.

La joven parecía haber conectado un par de ideas, en su rostro se plasmo la sorpresa inmediata junto a la expectación —No te has enterado— dijo estupefacta ante los ojos grises del azabache

El capitán comenzaba a intrigarse cada vez mas sobre el acontecimiento —Desconozco a lo que te refieres ¿Te importaría decírmelo?

—Etto...— susurro la teniente ante la mirada de su hermano, sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo por la pena. Ella no era la indicada para decirlo ¡Como podría explicarle que ...!

—¡Byakuya!— gritó Ichigo al aparecer frente al azabache con shumpo — ¡¿Porque te vas a casar con Rangiku-san?! ¡¿Acaso salen?!— cuestiono ligeramente alterado, reprimiendo el impulso de tomarlo del kimono.

La expresión del noble ante la nueva información era el primer poema de su vida. Ahora comprendía la platica del castaño. —No, para tu información Kurosaki en este preciso momento me he enterado.

—¡¿Qué?! pero, incluso ella...— balbuceó el sustituto por un instante, aunque parecía haber tenido un escalofrío, miró asustado a su compañera de aventuras, ella capto el mensaje —Rangiku-san esta molesta, deberías hablar con ella y aclarar todo esto antes de que se filtre por el Goitei

—Nii-sama trataré de arreglarlo con el clan, pero por favor atiende a lo que dice Ichigo— agregó la joven en un tono levemente mas preocupado.

Byakuya asintió, ninguno parecía mentir al haberlo dicho, inclusive estaba seguro que su clan lo hizo a propósito. En varias ocasiones le presionaban para obtener al siguiente cabecilla.

Utilizando el shumpo no tardó ni cinco minutos para llegar a la décima división, sin mucho hablar se dirigió a la oficina de ambos. Entro sin anunciarse, no estaba dispuesto a ser avergonzado por una decisión tan irreal. —Rangiku tenemos que hablar— fueron sus palabras, se extrañó al verla sentada con las piernas cruzadas mirándole fijamente, la sonrisa usual había desaparecido.

—Kuchiki Byakuya— ella respondió seria.

Hitsugaya soltó un suspiro antes de salir por unos minutos, le daría a su teniente el espacio que pidió.

—Debo de aclarar que esta decisión fue tomada sin mi consentimiento—

—Yo no tengo alternativa. Deberías estar mas atento respeto a su clan, hoy se me ha transferido a la sexta división; espero que notase la ausencia de Renji.

Byakuya suspiró, su teniente se reportó enfermo en la mañana así que no le presto atención al detalle.

—Disculpe por los cambios tan repentinos — se disculpó el azabache —Pero si ha sido así, no hay una alternativa simple.

Rangiku negó con la cabeza —¿Tan tercos son? Entonces si decides seguirlos como sirviente no te escucharán de nuevo

—Es muy diferente— respondió ante la creciente molestia de ella —Solo me permitieron casarme con Hisana y adoptar a Rukia. Le prometí a mis padres seguir las reglas y si el clan lo considera necesario aceptare casarme contigo.

—Si no nos damos la oportunidad esto terminara muy mal ¿Sabes porque?— dijo Matsumoto con una leve sonrisa antes de acercarse hacia al capitán —Yo no permitiré que mi cargo me sea arrebatado para convertirme en una ama de casa a espera de su esposo.

—Me intriga el escucharla, pensé que incluiría sus vicios por llamarlos de alguna manera— comentó en un leve ataque por el tono altanero de ella. Ni de chiste permitiría una falta de respeto

—¡Eso puede pasar sin escándalo! Pero este es el trabajo que amo, poder pasar el tiempo junto a mis seres queridos es algo que aprecio. Usted siente lo mismo, le agrada no tener que escuchar a los vejestorios todo el tiempo, poder salir a misiones, llenar papeleo conversar con los demás incluso tiene un club de caligrafía— respondió segura de si misma. Una sensación parecida al escalofrío recorrió su espalda, en cierta medidas tenía razón. Prefería miles de veces estar en junta con los capitanes que con nobles de edad avanzada.

Quizá las palabras de Kyoraku eran ciertas, ahora estarían juntos por un largo tiempo de no encontrar una salida rápido.

Notaba en los ojos grises una pizca de temor, no la culpaba. Pasaría de ser un Ryoka a un noble en menos de una semana. —Me aseguraré de que no suceda— mencionó ante un silencio creciente —Si me concede la oportunidad yo haré lo mismo.

—¿Crees que funcionara capitán Kuchiki?

Ella no parecía confiar en sus palabras —Solo existe una manera de comprobarlo— respondió para acomodar un pequeño mechón rubio que le estorbaba a la teniente.

 _No existiría marcha atrás._

Las horas pasaron con rapidez después de la conversación, no se volvieron a encontrar después de ello.

—Byakuya-kun. Que sorpresa tenerte aquí— comento Shunsui en encontrarlo en su oficina esperándole.

El azabache fue al punto —Como sabias lo del compromiso. Hasta el momento sé que es un asunto privado

—Matsumoto-chan me lo contó. Seguramente escuchaste de sus labios que no tenía otra opción ¿No?— se acomodó el sombrero, nadie mas estaba alrededor, le contaría al noble la verdadera situación de ella —Decidió ofrecerse a cambio de que Rukia-san no tuviese que casarse contigo— sonrió con nostalgia ante la mirada de completa extrañeza de Byakuya —Sabe lo extraño que sería para ambos, pasar de ser hermanos a esposos no es algo simple. Lo hizo de corazón, fue lo primero que dijo ante un noble de tu clan; y debe estimar a Rukia-san mas de lo que parece— finalizó con calma, la noche se acercaba a cada instante. Sería la primera ocasión donde no compartiría una borrachera con la teniente...

Dolía recordar la mirada gris, estaba furiosa de la decisión unánime de esos hombres, no existía duda alguna; sin embargo la tristeza se encontraba en lo mas profundo.

Seguramente es terrible estar casado con alguien a quien no amas, lo único en su poder era las palabras que compartía en este momento con el futuro esposo de Rangiku.

—¿Te menciono quien fue?— cuestionó el Kuchiki, de ser alguien fácil de tratar podría hallar una escapatoria a este problema.

—No, solo que fue un viejo de tu clan

Quizá en una parte de él deseaba salir sin problema, sin embargo ante un anciano sus palabras eran invalidas la mayor parte del tiempo. —Me retiro capitán Kyoraku, le agradezco por su tiempo— mencionó con su frío semblante, al darle la espalda al castaño, este colocó su mano encima de su hombro.

—Cuida bien de ella, no te perdonaría si le lastimas— sentenció el mas amigable con una voz amenazante. Los ojos cafés apoyaban su repentino cambio, estaba hablando en serio con ese tema.

Aun así, él era un hombre de palabra.  
—Lo haré

* * *

Su regreso a la mansión no fue tan largo de lo usual, al ingresar inmediatamente un par de sirvientes lo abordaron.

—Kuchiki-sama— dijo un joven de cabello castaño corto a la par de una reverencia —Rangiku-sama lo espera en el jardín.

Antes de que siquiera pensase una respuesta simple otro lo interrumpió —El consejo esta complacido con su respuesta ante esto.

Bien, cualquier posibilidad de un arreglo simple se esfumaba ante ese comentario.

—Den aviso al consejo de mi llegada, iré a encontrarme con Rangiku— respondió antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar levemente, aquel par asintió para marcharse.  
Caminó entre los pasillos, aunque su imagen fuese serena, la curiosidad le picaba con insistencia.

 _¿Porque hizo un sacrificio tan grande por su hermana?_

La vio sentada en el piso de madera mirando a los arboles de cerezo que se preparaban para florecer.  
—Kyoraku me puso al tanto— dijo el azabache con simpleza para tomar asiento a su lado, ella ni se inmuto, seguía viendo al árbol sin mucho entusiasmo —Agradezco tu acción.

Rangiku esbozo una pequeña sonrisa para mirarle fijamente —Rukia aun es joven, debe estar junto a quien realmente ama— respondió antes de regresar a su actividad.

—Nuestros seres queridos se han marchado ¿Por eso has aceptado? — cuestionó mientras sentía varias presencias de todo tipo a su alrededor.

—No sé, fue lo único en que pensé al escuchar ese veredicto.

La fría mirada se tornaba mas amable con el paso de los minutos, si juntos deberían de estar le permitiría ver poco a poco su personalidad. —Te cuidaré como quizá lo desearía haber hecho Ichimaru, como yo no pude con Hisana— fueron sus palabras ante los ojos grises que miraban atentamente al otro lado.

Notó la sorpresa inmediata de ella, incluso como aparecía un nudo en su garganta

Sin previo aviso la abrazó —Debes sentirte abrumada— susurró tratando de ser lo mas dulce posible, aunque no le era para nada sencillo.

Escuchar sus sollozos le calmó, de cierto modo le preocupaba que ella se encerrase ante su nueva realidad, preferiría tener a una alborotadora teniente que a una melancólica quien extrañase su antigua vida.

Pasaron pocos segundos antes de que ella también correspondiera el abrazo, Byakuya soltó un suspiro, el aroma dulce de Matsumoto llegó a su nariz.  
Quien diría que olía ligeramente dulce, no le desagradaba ya que era poco, una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, siendo sincero se imaginaba que ella era de las mujeres quienes gastaban muchos de sus recursos en perfumes.

Pero este aroma era auténtico, como una marca personal: dulce, embriagante, cálido. Su sentido del olfato estaba maravillado con esa mezcla perfecta de su fragancia, las imágenes de sus años anteriores aparecieron en su mente. Cerró de nueva cuenta sus ojos.

Hisana...

Tenia la certeza de que no era ella, y que nunca lo sería. La abrazó con mayor fuerza, anhelando que el aroma lo llevase a otro lugar, uno donde no sintiera el dolor en lo mas oscuro de él.

—Rangiku...— susurró al sentir su respiración, sin darse cuenta ambos estaban a escasos centímetros.

La teniente respondió a su voz con ojos levemente enrojecidos por las lágrimas.  
—Ven, te llevaré a tu habitación Ella se aferró llevada por sus emociones retenidas

—No te vayas Byakuya— respondió mirándolo con tristeza en el fondo —Aun no me siento del todo bien— agregó al recargar su cabeza en el pecho de él y soltar un suspiro.

Tal vez no media la magnitud de sus palabras, o quizá encontraba algo de su persona entre las lágrimas de ella. —Dormirá a mi lado— comentó, aunque en realidad parecía ser una orden —No habrá problema con compartir el futón ¿Cierto?

—No... pero

—Mis costumbres exceptúan el levantarme a mitad de la noche

Un pequeño silencio apareció entre ambos, ahora que lo meditaban, esta era su primera conversación larga.

—¿Que te gusta hacer?— preguntó la teniente sin dejar de escuchar el latido del corazón.

—Dar paseos nocturnos— respondió. Unos segundos bastaron para que la shinigami tuviese una idea

Rangiku con un rápido movimiento se limpio los rastros de lágrimas para levantarse —Ven, iremos a tomar uno. Además hay algunas imágenes impresas guardadas en la décima división que te encantarán— dijo con una leve sonrisa para invitarlo a levantarse entendiéndole su mano.

El noble aceptó, su calmada figura en este momento se convertía en lo único seguro que ella tenia, sin pedir permiso sujeto con suavidad la mano contraria, solo para hacer que Rangiku lo tomara del brazo

—Si querías que lo hiciera solo debías pedirlo— se sinceró Matsumoto con una leve sonrisa

¿Desde cuando no hacían eso con alguien? Caminar en un silencio agradable mientras miraban ocasionalmente al cielo, apreciando el reflejo del mundo humano.  
—¿Te encuentras mejor?— preguntó a mitad de su camino, la noticia iba a ser esparcida pronto; así que deberían de disfrutar de su pequeña paz.

—Bastante, gracias Kuchiki taicho— respondió mas tranquila, incluso su pequeña la congestión nasal ya estaba desapareciendo

—No es necesario llamarme de una manera tan formal. Algún día deberemos llamarnos por nuestro nombre y quizá un sufijo

Ingresaron a la división sin problema alguno, solo un par de oficiales se encontraban realizando guardia.  
Al entrar en la oficina ella se soltó del brazo y fue en busca de una pequeña caja de madera.

Matsumoto la abrió y saco lo de su interior —Son imágenes del cielo estrellado. Aquí solo podemos ver el Mundo Humano, de ninguna manera se compara con admirarlas en persona, pero para un shinigami son suficientes ¿No crees?— comentó al entregarlas, sonrió ante la admiración del capitán.

Sus ojos parecían ser los de un niño pequeño ante algo nuevo, no era de extrañarse ella se maravillo al verlas en internet que pidió al sustituto imprimirlas en papel fotográfico.

—Es momento de regresar, puedes tenerlas si deseas— agregó ante la chispa que el gris tenia ante las constelaciones.

* * *

Era interesante la manera en que se observaban en la habitación, incluso el futón limpio no había sido movido de su sitio. Se encontraban con kimonos mas cómodos, pero el silencio predominaba, Byakuya se encontraba sentado en un cojín con los ojos cerrados.

—Al parecer lo decías enserio— el noble ante su voz le miró

—Siempre lo hago.

Ella suspiro ante la respuesta estoica del shinigami —¿No te molesta?— preguntó Matsumoto con un poco de desconfianza

—En lo absoluto.

Sin más remedio Rangiku se metió dentro, el noble la imitó para quedar uno en frente del otro.

—Gracias capitán— dijo a modo de "buenas noches" como respuesta el azabache asintió

No se dirigieron de nuevo la palabra, lentamente el sueño los vencía a su tiempo. El Kuchiki fue el ultimo en dormir, simplemente prefería observar los hábitos de la teniente al descansar.

Dormía de lado, con una mano en su cabeza y la otra adelante de su rostro, sus piernas estaban un poco encogidas, para terminar con un cabello recogido en una coleta.  
Cerró los ojos, el calor de ella comenzaba a adormecerlo, tenia tanto tiempo que no lo sentía...

El día arribó sin esfuerzo, Byakuya de nueva cuenta era el primero en despertar, no le sorprendió ver a la teniente en la misma posición. Su intriga apareció al percatarse de la cercanía que ambos compartían, siendo separados por escasos centímetros.

Acarició con su pulgar el rostro durmiente, ella se convertiría en su esposa entonces debería acostumbrarse al contacto físico poco a poco. Si deseaba cuidarla de una forma adecuada eso era uno de los requisitos que se impondría

Salió de la habitación ya listo para escuchar a los ancianos de su clan, camino unos cuantos pasillos para llegar a la junta matutina.  
—Cabecilla Byakuya— dijo a modo de saludo uno al verle entrar.

El lugar se encontraba prácticamente vacío, cinco hombres de edad madura estaban sentados en una linea perfecta, solo había un asiento vacío frente a ellos

—Buenos días— respondió para tomar asiento en uno de los cojines. Finalmente estaba frente a los cinco espíritus quienes casi le obligaron a casarse con su hermana, naturalmente deseaba dar su punto de vista sobre el compromiso. Aunque esperaría lo que tenían que decir esos hombres

—Al parecer has aceptado gustoso— menciono otro de los hombres con una calma y serenidad iguales a la suya —La joven Rangiku...

—Estoy enterado de su acción— interrumpió, no estaba del todo contento en ese lugar, si podía reducir el tiempo lo haría.

El anciano parecía comprender un poco sus acciones, motivo por el cual no se molestó —Lamentamos tomar una decisión tan repentina. Nosotros lo que menos deseamos es que nuestro cabecilla sea obligado a casarse de nuevo con alguien a quien no ama— comentó sin perder su actitud —Todo indica que no nos recuerda Byakuya-sama— en sus labios apareció una ligera sonrisa cargada de nostalgia —somos parte de la segunda familia, pero escuchamos a los ancianos de otras casas nobles hablar sobre un nuevo cabecilla Kuchiki. Uno perteneciente a la segunda familia, pero como usted sabrá nuestro clan ha llegado a mostrar casos de hemofilia

—Por ello decidimos crear este compromiso— complemento el mas joven de ellos, pues su cabello aun mantenía unas estelas negras —Rukia-sama fue la hermana de su difunta esposa, pensamos que usted podría tener por ella un sentimiento mas profundo de ahí el motivo de que fuese nuestra primera opción.

Byakuya se mantuvo en silencio, lo antes mencionado fue cierto durante un tiempo. Aun así lo atribuyo al gran parecido entre ambas, pues sus personalidades variaban.  
De cualquier forma, la amaba como una hermana, pues siendo hijo único no pudo disfrutar gran parte de su niñez al convertirse en el único heredero ante el fallecimiento de su padre.

—Ustedes son el grupo tres al cargo de Shunsuke ¿O me equivoco?— menciono el azabache al recordar su etapa de juventud.

El mayor sonrió con mayor amplitud ante su pregunta —Esta en lo correcto, ya que usted y la joven Rangiku no se conocen logramos obtener dos meses ante los demás clanes— respondió, quien estaba al medio de ellos se limpió unas gotas de sudor.

—Debemos extremar precauciones, pues estamos bajo la mira de muchas personas. Algunos de la familia inferior podrían tratar de sabotearlo, si usted pierde el liderazgo del clan muchos de nosotros podemos tener un final fatídico— dijo antes de hacer una reverencia —Le suplico que se permita una oportunidad de amar de nuevo, donde pueda representar todo lo que sintió por Hisana-sama.

Los otros cuatro ancianos lo imitaron sin objeción o palabra; esto era extraño en cierta medida, quizá ser el mas joven cabecilla era una desventaja al desconocer lo mas oscuro de su familia.

—Daré una oportunidad a sus palabras, debido a estos cambios repentinos la teniente Rangiku esta mas sensible. Además los trece escuadrones se enterarán dentro de poco y no existirá alternativa mas que seguir— comentó mientras observaba que ninguno de ellos se movía ni un centímetro —Pueden regresar a las actividades normales.

Después de la pequeña platica se dirigió al comedor, estaba a unos metros de entrar cuando escucho a Rukia reír con fuerza. Una leve sonrisa se marcó en sus labios, raras eran las ocasiones donde podía oírla tan natural, sin que su presencia la intimidara un poco.

—Buenos días capitán— saludó la teniente mientras la joven pelinegra recuperaba la compostura con esfuerzo

—Buenos días a ambas, ¿Puedo saber el motivo de risa?— preguntó con una ceja alzada al sentarse junto a su hermana

—Le conté a Rukia de como Toshiro se atoró en una ventana— respondió Rangiku como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo.

No era necesario mencionar la curiosidad naciente del mayor ante la oración. El tiempo transcurría sin impedimento, Rukia se marchó a su respectiva división poco antes. Ahora estaban solos en su pequeño desayuno.

—Que haremos respecto al matrimonio— mencionó la shinigami ante un pequeño tiempo realmente privado. Se preguntaba cuan acostumbrados estaban ellos dos a los sirvientes.

—Retractarnos no es una opción, así que he tomado una decisión. Rangiku Matsumoto, estoy dispuesto a cortejarla para que sea feliz a mi lado

Sus palabras crearon un obvio sonrojo en su compañera ¿En que pensaba ese hombre para tal cosa? No se permitirá ser tratada como una dama sin posibilidad de cambiar algo.

—Trataré de llevarme bien contigo, me asegurare de conocer cada uno de tus gustos y fechas especiales para celebrarlas. Si necesitas algo de mi parte solo tienes que hablar, no te juzgaré por nada ¿Te parece bien?— respondió para extenderle su mano para cerrar el contrato. Byakuya aceptó sin objeción alguna.

 **¿Lograrán llevarse bien?**

 **A quien de mis lectores de esta pareja engaño, no tengo el corazón para hacerlo. Solo drama, puro drama XD**


	2. La cuenta regresiva

**¡Sean bienvenidos al segundo capitulo! Yo se que la curiosidad es grande, me lo dicen las visitas ¬ w ¬**

 **Es buen momento para declarar que serán tres** **capítulos**

 **Como sea es ese momento de responder a un amable rewiew;** **Esabell no había pensado en esa pareja** **también, pero como digo para gustos colores y tal vez luego haga algo así** **después.**

 **Tambien es justo agradecer a quienes le dieron un vistazo gracias y/o estan siguiendo, yo también hago lo mismo muchas veces XD**

 **Sin mas preámbulo, Bleach no me pertenece. Ni siquiera ese chiste del capitulo 666**

Eran dos meses para comprobar si funcionaria una relación para toda la vida

Días restantes: 59

Decir que su día era normal, era una ofensa casi total. Parecía que la noticia se extendió mas rápido de lo esperado, incluso la peste negra quedaría como una tortuga a su lado.

Las miradas no les afectaban en lo absoluto, el estar acostumbrados era una ventaja significativa.  
—¿Vas a realizar papeleo?— cuestiono el azabache al verla entrar en su oficina con una pila de papeles

—Sí— fue su respuesta, dejó las hojas sobre el escritorio y acerco una silla —Han comenzado a interrogarme— soltó un suspiro para tomar asiento —Me alegra que Rukia no lo deba de soportar— agregó para iniciar el relleno de papeles

Un leve silencio apareció entre ambos, comenzó como algo simple, natural o incluso premeditado, pero se tornaba incomodo al paso del tiempo. Sus miradas se cruzaron al cabo de una hora: Ya era insoportable.

Él no lograba concentrarse con su presencia, esperaba escuchar su voz con alguna ocurrencia, debía estar atento para no cometer un error. Esa era la imagen que tenia de ella. Alguien bromista quien esperaba la primera oportunidad para desistir de sus labores.

Su teniente estaba dispuesta a finalizar el día sin queja alguna, pero el estar acostumbrada a conversar no lo facilitaba.

Ambos se mantenían fijos, sus expresiones neutras acompañaban a su mirada en el otro. Era intrigante la forma en que se hallaban concentrados en su prometido.

—Capitán— Rangiku dio el primer paso —¿Puedo saber como eran su padres?— preguntó para iniciar el tema de conversación. Fue el único tema que se le ocurrió sin que pareciese algo tan cliché

El noble alzó una ceja, no se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta. Se imaginaba algo mas simple, trivial o superficial.  
—Realmente no recuerdo mucho, murieron cuando era joven, pero guardo gran semejanza con mi padre, su nombre era Sojun y mi madre murió en mis primeros años de vida— trató de hacer memoria sin un resultado concreto — A palabras de mi abuelo Ginrei soy su reflejo— finalizó con su calma característica.

—¿Le gustaría haber crecido con ellos?— fue su segunda interrogante, aun así, Matsumoto cada vez tocaba temas de los cuales nunca se detuvo a meditar.

Quizá ella era mas interesante de lo pensado —...— El recordar su infancia donde deseaba ser el mejor era un poco vergonzoso a estas alturas, su personalidad se moldeó a medida de que los años pasaban. Cuando su abuelo enfermo poco después del exilio de los vizard le obligó a cargar con mas responsabilidades, para volverse el cabecilla meses después ante el fallecimiento se Ginrei...

—Byakuya-kun— su voz lo libró de sus pensamientos —Perdona, no quise preocuparte, me preguntaba que tan diferentes eramos— suspiró pesadamente antes de acomodar su cabello —Te llamé por tu apellido y como mi capitán, pero no respondías .

Ante su disculpa no pudo evitar extrañarse de su comportamiento —No ha sido nada, solo he divagado mas de lo debido. Pero sí, ahora que lo medite, hubiese sido enriquecedor pasar mas tiempo con ellos— respondió ablandando lo mas posible su voz sin que pareciese forzada —¿Y usted?— Él tampoco tenia la menor idea de que recuerdos guardaría su teniente, recordando las palabras de Kyoraku debían de ser arraigados

—Era huérfana y estaba sobreviviendo en el Rungokai, un día estuve a punto de morir y Gin me rescató, desde ese día estuvimos juntos hasta que él ingreso primero al Goitei. El resto ya lo conoce— dijo mientras dejaba a un lado sus papeles. Seguía siendo raro hablar del antiguo capitán, inclusive aun se preguntaba que paso momentos antes de su llegada.

El noble comprendió sus pensamientos con solo ver su mirada, para cambiar de tema se aclaró la voz —Teniente, ¿Le gustaría comer algo?— preguntó. De los pocos datos que poseía sobre ella era su hora de almorzar, él podría esperar hasta terminadas sus labores. Rangiku esbozó una leve sonrisa ante su pregunta.

—Solo si no tiene tanto picante— mencionó divertida, Byakuya no le encontraba sentido lógico a su oración —Ayer accidentalmente tomé tu plato y por poco muero— agregó al recordar como empezó a toser, agradecía al Rey Espíritu que Rukia llegó a su rescate.

Una leve risa apenas se escucho unos segundos, la mujer parecía mas orgullosa de hacerle reír que ser testigo de la misma

—Olvide ese detalle— respondió Byakuya antes de levantarse, de todos los shinigamis que amaban el picante, él se encontraba en los puestos mas altos —Andando, ya es medio día

Ambos salieron de la oficina, sus oficiales estaban disimulando ante su calmado andar en un silencio predecible. Sin embargo, todos ellos esperaban estar presentes en una muestra de afecto. El capitán los analizaba, su división pasó a ser algo semejante a un buitre en espera de la muerte, los mas osados les seguían por algunos pasillos, tratando de disimular sus intenciones con platicas entre ellos, papeleo, incluso tenían el descaro de intentar entablar conversación con su teniente buscando hallar alguna palabra suya. Ella parecía sentir lo mismo o algo parecido, haciendo uso de sus habilidades lograba alejarles con un par de oraciones, le sorprendió un poco ahora entendía como lograba escapar tantas veces de sus labores.

La situación en las calles era similar, con diferencia que ahora se agregaban algunos murmullos.  
—¿Terminará pronto?— preguntó el capitán, esto lentamente se tornaba mas pesado que durante el tiempo donde Rukia era prisionera.

—No, esto va para largo Byakuya-kun

Él asintió, confiaría en sus conocimientos sobre la sociedad. Solo esperaba que su paciencia fuera lo suficiente.  
—Me reconforta saber que estará a mi lado Rangiku— agregó con la finalidad de obtener mas confianza de ella

—Deberías de buscar otra manera de llamarme, dentro de dos meses ya será invalido decirme así.

Byakuya notaba una pizca de malicia entre sus palabras, ella claramente buscaba discutir. Quizá para buscar mas diferencias o semejanzas entre ambos. —Comprendo querida— dijo tranquilo, Rukia le había instruido sobre varios términos humanos hace tiempo, sonrió internamente al ver como su teniente se sonrojaba de golpe —Me gustan los árboles de cerezo, aunque el sabor dulce no es de mis preferidos.

Ante su silencio se detuvo y le miró fijamente a sus ojos. Se acercó a su rostro con la intención de crear una reacción inesperada.  
Ella no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente —Byakuya-kun— respondió Matsumoto antes de poner su dedo índice en los labios del azabache, su rostro rojo rápidamente regresó a la normalidad —No es necesaria tanta cercanía— agregó sutilmente para seguir caminando, ignorando completamente la mirada penetrante de su capitán.

Podría decir algo el noble, pero mantener su imagen era imprescindible. Nadie hasta hoy había tenido la confianza en darle la espalda con un comentario así, ¿Porque demonios le molestaba ahora su presencia?

Además Rangiku siempre era una mujer que expresaba su afecto en forma de contacto físico. Caso contrario a él, entonces ¿Que estaba esperando? ¿Una sonrisa? ¿Un halago?

 _Realmente ella era reservada con él... Las palabras de Kyoraku aparecieron en su mente._

—Semejantes...— musitó para si mismo al ver de reojo a la teniente, ella iba un par de pasos adelante. Era interesante pensar en ello, su caminar era sencillo pero con elegancia, el cabello rubio casi anaranjado se mecía de un lado a otro sin crear alboroto, hasta su postura seguía correcta.

Llegaron a la mansión Kuchiki, de inmediato fueron el centro de atención por parte de los sirvientes. Ninguno le prestó real atención a sus palabras, eran básicamente las mismas, que si ya estaban preparados, quienes serían los invitados, etc. Ingresaron al interior de la residencia aun sin compartir mas palabras, a este paso ninguno soportaría al otro.

O peor: Los ancianos les obligarían a estar juntos mas tiempo.

—Matsumoto— la llamó cuando estaban cerca del comedor. Realmente le incomodaba hablarle a un desconocido de forma tan familiar

—¿Que sucede?— Pero a la mujer no parecía importarle demasiado.

—Será mas complicado de lo esperado— se sinceró ante su prometida. Se encontraba listo para cualquier respuesta. Tenia algunas reacciones de ella en su mente.

—Lo sé— dijo Rangiku al detenerse —Pero tenemos tiempo— respondió para dedicarle una leve sonrisa

* * *

Días restantes: 45

Hasta el momento no existía ningún roce entre sus personalidades que desencadenara una discusión fuerte, usualmente solo decían un par de oraciones para restarle importancia.

Ahora, era su primera ocasión desde el anuncio de su compromiso frente a los nobles de su clan. Eran sus familiares mas cercanos, aunque mas jóvenes que la segunda familia, su personalidad competía fieramente con la suya.

De cierta manera le calmaba tener a Rangiku a su lado, esperaba que esta reunión fuese veloz.  
—Cabecilla Byakuya, veo que ha decidido casarse de nuevo con una Ryoka— dijo uno de ellos en tono despectivo mientras le miraba con desaprobación

Él esperaba la reacción de su teniente, sin embargo esta brillo por su ausencia —Al parecer prefiere buscar a otra persona que utilizar a su protegida— agregó malicioso otro noble.

—¿Eso es todo?— cuestionó el azabache con su porte inmutable, no les daría la satisfacción de verle molesto.

Aunque su acción tendría una respuesta diferente a la usual, tal vez por el hecho de ostentar el liderazgo de la familia

—Una deshonra sin duda

Fue el comentario que decretó el caos, o que dio la señal para iniciar el ataque hacia el azabache

—Preferiría que su padre viviese

—Ojala y Koga ocupase su lugar ¡En que pensaba Ginrei-sama!

—Un mocoso que tiene un capricho

Todos buscaban hacerle sentir mal: Era una lástima que no le importase su opinión.

—Sus padres y abuelos estarían decepcionados— terminó por decir su familiar mas cercano. Un primo menor de nombre Aldair, de ser destituido él tomaría su puesto. Su séquito inicio unos pequeños murmullos, incitándole a atacar

Apretó sus dientes, ese era un tema sensible. De las pocas personas a quienes les guardaba un profundo respeto y amor eran a sus abuelos y a responder con algo cortante.

 _Ella le arrebató sus palabras._

—¡Suficiente!— exclamo Matsumoto enojada —Me importa una mierda su envidia, pero nunca pongan sus pensamientos en personas ya fallecidas. Quienes ni de chiste dirían eso— su voz provocó el silencio de su audiencia

Byakuya se sorprendió como entro en su defensa —Vaya quien lo dice, la mujer quien perdió a su amado traidor— respondió otro noble en un intento de dominar el espíritu de la teniente.  
No toleraría eso —Ichimaru tuvo sus motivos. No permitiré de ninguna ofensa a mi prometida— Su voz se tornó mas seria de lo usual, tomo con delicadeza la mano de quien lo acompañaba —Matsumoto, vámonos. Hoy en día el clan esta mas insoportable que de costumbre— comentó cortante, ella asintió para marcharse ante un profundo silencio.

 _Eran escasas las ocasiones donde el capitán hablaba._

 _Fue la primera en que se marchó._

Se alejaron lo suficiente para perderse un poco entre las calles del Goitei.  
—Son odiosos— dijo la teniente hastiada al soltar al Kuchuki. No entendía la paciencia de Byakuya para soportarlos —Por cierto, gracias por defenderme

—Usted inició, aun así no permitiría una ofensa a estas alturas— Escuchó una leve risa de su prometida —¿Que es tan gracioso?

—Pareciera que me cuidas como a Rukia con Ichigo o Renji— respondió mas calmada —¿Quieres ir a comer?

Byakuya alzó la mirada al cielo, ya era tarde y la disputa con su clan evitó una comida tranquila.  
—No piensas regresar ahora ¿Verdad?

Rangiku negó con una leve sonrisa —Yo me encargo, tu solo ven.

Él asintió mientras observaba como realizaba unas llamas rápidas a diferentes números. Poco después se encontraban en la décimo tercera división junto a Kyoraku, Nanao, Toshiro, Renji y Rukia acompañando a Ukitake en su comida Se extraño al no percibir en las cercanías a los dos ruidosos oficiales.

—Salieron a una misión— mencionó el amable anfitrión ante la curiosidad de la mayoría de los presentes —Gracias por venir— fueron sus palabras antes de iniciar la pequeña reunión. Mientras algunos hablaban, entre ellos su prometida, el noble observaba a su alrededor.

Todos parecían estar a gusto, ninguno fingía amabilidad, sus risas estaban detrás de un comentario simple. Era una comida sencilla, pero tenia un sabor exquisito, tal vez a eso se referían cuando explicaban que comer acompañado era mejor.

—Recuerdo cuando conocí a Byakuya-kun, me apuntó con su katana de madera, fue tan divertido. Por un instante pensé que moriría — dijo Shunsui con una sonrisa.  
Nada de comentarios cortantes, ahora que lo meditaba no le molestaban sus actitudes simples y un poco absurdas.

—Pues Toshiro estaba llorando cuando lo conocí— Matsumoto agregó para avergonzar a su antiguo capitán. —Y tu Nanao ¿Cuando conociste a tu capitán?

—Lo vi cuando era niña, pensaba que era un hombre trabajador... me equivoque completamente— respondió para dar un sorbo a su té.

—Vamos Nanao-chan— se quejó el castaño mientras intentaba abrazarla para recibir un librazo en toda la cara.

Rukia no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa junto a Ukitake.  
—¿Te diviertes?— preguntó en un susurro Rangiku al capitán de la sexta sede.

—Si, gracias por hacerlo.

* * *

Dos semanas pasaron sin mucho ruido, a excepción de las casas nobles quienes estaban impresionadas por la actitud del serio Kuchiki ante su mismo clan.  
La presión lentamente aparecía, solo quedaba poco mas de un mes para lo inevitable, ninguno parecía estar enamorado del otro, simplemente compartían unos cuantos gustos pero ya lograban llevarse relativamente bien.

Incluso las relaciones cercanas sufrían cambios al tratar con ambos. Los amigos cercanos de la teniente se mostraban distantes con el capitán, llegando a tener roces con alguno. Trataban de hablarlo y llegar a un acuerdo, pero siempre quedaba esa sensación de vacío entre los futuros esposos.

Sin embargo, esta ocasión podría cambiar.

Shūhei Hisagi, fue el incitador de una manera secundaria a su primera discusión fuerte.

 _Ninguno estaba de buen humor_.

—Yo no tengo la culpa, si no le agradas es por algo— fue su primera defensa ante la acusacion del capitán

El noble mostró un poco de su personalidad retenida ante la provocación de ella —Debería explicar su situación, todo el mundo cree que yo la he obligado

—¡Por dios! Byakuya no sufres ni la mitad de lo que me pasa. Para empezar debo de soportar a las otras casas que son igual de frívolas.

—Mira quien habla de frivolidad— interrumpió perdiendo mas de su calma —Quien no se fija en el corazón de una persona mas allá de su imagen

 _Era siempre el mismo problema_

Rangiku no se quedaría atrás —Vaya, lo dice quien por poco y deja morir a su hermana— atacó, agradecía que la habitación estuviese vacía o tendría la tentación de lanzarle algo al azabache.

—Claro, pero quien no estuvo al tanto de su capitán para evitar su muerte ante un hollow y evitar que desapareciese por años. En la guerra estuvo dos veces a punto de morir ¿Cree ser capaz de seguir en su puesto?— retó al dar un paso adelante y quedar frente a frente.

—Idiota, puedo cuidarme sola. Además ¿Porque insistes tanto? Un noble como tu no puede darse el lujo de mostrar sus sentimientos.

Byakuya se encontraba a poco de superar su limite, el motivo de su personalidad era muy diferente al pensado. No estaba dispuesto a ser difamado.  
—El preocuparme es normal, cuando usted suele meterse en problemas con sus compañeras.

—Estirado, piensas que obedeceré sin rechistar ¡No soy una mujer tradicional! Quiero mi libertad aunque corra peligro— miró fijamente a los ojos grises mientras con su dedo índice tocaba el pecho del Kuchiki —Haré lo que crea correcto aunque deba hacerlo sola. Aceptare el precio.

Sus palabras tocaron un recuerdo profundo del noble. La sensación de vacío fue reemplazada con un dolor agudo en su corazón. —No lo harás— sentenció al tomar la mano que lo apuntaba. Debía acabar con esto ya.

—¡¿Porque?! Seguramente deseas que me convierta en una mujer de hogar ¿No?— ella le miró con desprecio —Que hipócrita.

 _Sus pensamientos se aglomeraron_

Las memorias guardadas le jugaron en su contra —¡No quiero perderte Hisana!— dijo desesperado y frustrado con los ojos cerrados.

El silencio invadió el lugar, ahora que se detenían a pensar notaron una gran cantidad de presencias. Byakuya soltó la mano, suspiró en búsqueda de alivio. Miró a la teniente quien se encontraba estupefacta. Lo único que faltaba, confundir su nombre a mitad de una discusión

—Lo siento— fueron sus palabras para acercarse de nueva cuenta —Olvide como la perdiste sin poder hacer algo— se disculpó creando una extraña sensación en su prometido

—Habló como ella, por eso actúe así. En estos días la presión comienza a crecer, al igual que mis preocupaciones— menciono arrepentido. ¿Porque lo hizo? Ambas eran muy diferentes entre sí.

Rangiku se sentó en medio de la habitación, con su mano lo invitó a tomar asiento a su lado.

—Recuerda esto, te apoyaré sin importar la situación. ¿No es eso lo que hace un teniente por su capitán? Arriesgar su vida por ayudarlo—

Aceptó la invitación, tenia en claro que todos los sirvientes estaban al tanto de su discusión. —Tiene razón y le agradezco sinceramente el detalle— respondió con calma, sintió como Matsumoto lo tomó de la mano.

—Y una pareja cuida el corazón del otro, no temas mostrarte como eres ante mi Byakuya.

El noble se acerco a su frente y depositó un leve beso. —Esta es una muestra de mi compromiso hacia usted — esperaba que toda la información que su hermana le otorgo estuviese correcta. O estaría actuando como un imbécil

Una leve risa surgió de Rangiku quien le dedico una sonrisa al shinigami. —Todo un caballero, quizá la nobleza tenga su lado positivo.

* * *

Días restantes: 25

No comprendía en su totalidad el motivo para verla tan absorto que perdía la noción del tiempo. De cualquier modo, era un detalle de cualquier caballero llevarle flores a su pareja en una fecha simple o con significado. Y era lo único que se le cruzó en su mente al pensar en el cumpleaños de ella.

Pese al poco tiempo, ambos convivían mas de lo usual, pero existía una interrogante que ocupaba la mayor parte del tiempo en sus pensamientos. ¿Porque actuaba así con él?

No era la ruidosa shinigami quien buscaba una excusa para librarse de una aburrida tarea; en cambio permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, leyendo o mirando que hacia él. Incluso su necesidad de beber había disminuido considerablemente, era la primera semana en donde no existía registro del mas mínimo estado de ebriedad.

Odiaba ese pensamiento. ¿Desde cuando le preocupaba su actitud? A quien engañaba, comenzaba a enamorarse de Rangiku. ¿O estaba perdido en ese sentimiento? Como fuese, no era algo para hacer un escándalo.

Le gustaba su actitud diferente de las mujeres nobles, la curiosidad innata de entender como funcionaban los pasadizos secretos de la mansión.  
Sus gustos extravagantes que, en mas de una ocasión lograron sacarle un suspiro de terror, junto a la forma delicada de su andar o dormir, incluso la manera de obtener información utilizando su agudeza mental para engatusar a las personas.

Sin embargo ella no actuaba así con él, nada de bromas, tratar de utilizarlo o tan siquiera un chiste sobre su seriedad. Ahora tan simple, la frivolidad por la cual la categorizó brillaba por su ausencia. Pero mantenía la esencia jovial de siempre.

Estaba embelesado por su figura, ya no era una mujer meramente atractiva por su físico, algunas ocasiones mostraba su lado mas sensible al ser atacada por la melancolía, otras pasaba a ser el shinigami mas serio; hablando al tratar a los irritantes de su clan, con los demás seguía siendo igual.

—Rangiku ¿Que ocultas?— musitó con suavidad al tratar de descifrar la actitud de ella

—Byakuya-kun, la junta ha terminado— habló Kyoraku al percatarse de que no se marchaba.

El noble se liberó de sus pensamientos, hace unos momentos se encontraba escuchando al comandante. Ahora estaba frente al capitán de la octava sede quien a leguas se le notaba divertido.  
—¿Que le preocupa tanto?— cuestionó con la curiosidad que solía caracterizarlo.

—No es nada importante— Le dio la espalda para comenzar a caminar a las afueras del cuartel

—Ahh, dudas de amor son crueles la mayor parte del tiempo, tu mirada te delata ante un viejo shinigami como yo— menciono Shunsui al acercarse —Incluso Ukitake lo notó y por poco el Yama-jii. ¿Sucede algo con Matsumoto?— agregó al colocar su mano en el hombro del mas joven, en cualquier caso la teniente era una amiga cercana

Dudó en preguntarle, podría convertirlo en una bomba. Alegar que el serio capitán de la sexta división estaba preocupado por su teniente quien además es su prometida era algo serio. —Me preguntaba porque ella actúa diferente en mi presencia— respondió, estaba casi seguro de la discreción del castaño, por la cercanía con Rangiku —No parece la misma shinigami cuando compartimos alguna actividad

Kyoraku soltó una leve risa ante la seriedad del azabache, acomodó su sombrero para verle fijamente. —Le gustas tanto como ella a ti — fueron sus palabras junto a una sonrisa divertida pero cálida.

Byakuya ahora parecía un niño, no entendía las palabras del mayor cosa que le frustraba un poco. No estaba seguro de la veracidad de su declaración.

—Te deja ver a la Matsumoto que nadie conoce, cuidarla es tu obligación pues aun tiene heridas sin sanar.

—Lo sé— respondió el noble al hacer memoria de los temas sensibles para ella, pese a su inquebrantable imagen externa su interior estaba intrigado.

—Me voy, suerte con ello Byakuya-kun— Shunsui agregó antes de separarse del shinigami. Aunque era mas su impresión de haber acertado a los sentimientos del Kuchiki.

Estaba seguro de que él lo negaría, ahora podría declararse a si mismo que era un ser sabio ¡Ukitake y su Nanao-chan debían saberlo!


	3. Unas semanas, un compromiso

**¡La espera ha terminado! Gracias por sus visitas y comentarios:**

 **Eclair Rozen: Me alegra que disfrutes mi manera de escribir, la mayor parte del tiempo los describo de esta manera, ya que quiero mostrar que no todo el tiempo serán de una forma determinada.**

 **MikeRyder16: Pues que te digo, me declaro culpable de mostrarte esta pequeña ship. En mi defensa, soy la representante oficial en español que hasta me pidieron permiso para traducir una de ellos dos XD**

 **Quizá sea algo ligero el romance, pero vamos, son la pareja mas sexi de todo Bleach. Palabras robadas de otra historia que no tiene nada que ver en esta. En fin, sin más preámbulos que el disclaimer**

 **Bleach no me pertenece, o esta pareja sería oficial en el arco final**

Días restantes: 21

Ambos eran adultos, entonces ¿Porque a actuaban así?

Byakuya se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella, sentía su respiración agitada en conjunto con las mejillas sonrojadas de su teniente. Sujetaba sus muñecas firmemente, era la reacción que tuvo al ser tomado por sorpresa y no portar a Senbonzakura

—¿Que hace aquí?— preguntó sin rodeos, directo como siempre.

—Te espiaba.

Ante la respuesta no pudo evitar molestarse un poco, Rangiku seguía tan sincera.

Pero él utilizaría la arma otorgada por Kyoraku —Ya veo— redujo la distancia. Se divertía al sentir un aumento en la frecuencia cardiaca de ella —Esto no es de una hermosa dama como tú.

Matsumoto mostraba en sus ojos la sorpresa ante las bellas palabras, parecía analizarlo por segundos. Sonrió orgullosa al entenderlo. —Byakuya— susurró de forma sensual. Él por su parte ni se inmuto —¡Por favor! Solo quería ver el altar — respondió vencida.

Su futuro esposo la soltó y siguió su camino. Ya era tiempo de mostrar respeto a los antecesores.  
Escuchaba los pasos detrás suyo, de cierta manera tenia culpa. Rangiku empezaba a mostrar los signos de enamoramiento.

 _Ante todos menos él._

Parecían un par de críos quienes les apenaba mostrar interés con su pareja. Si ella no estaba lista para aceptarlo, él le daría un espacio apropiado.  
Aunque, sentir el suave latido de su corazón mientras la teniente dormía, sería lo único que mantendría. Hace no mucho se despertó y notó que lo hacia. Recargarse en el pecho de Matsumoto y escuchar su corazón.

—Es aquí— mencionó al detenerse frente a una gran habitación. Las puertas se hallaban cerradas, siendo bastante sobrias comparadas con las otras casas nobles. Ubicadas casi al lado contrario de la entrada.

—Vaya— fue su único comentario antes de que Byakuya abriese las puertas y varias repisas fueran expuestas.

Separados por generaciones, en todas ellas se veían a los antiguos Kuchiki.  
Los cabecillas por su parte se encontraban en el fondo, justo enfrente de ellos. Desde el primero hasta el vigésimo séptimo.  
El azabache entró, miró que algo se polvo se acumulo. De nuevo la segunda familia no cumplía con sus labores.

—Byakuya, él es Sojun-dono ¿Verdad?— dijo Matsumoto quien miraba el retrato del antiguo teniente. Este mostraba una calma en su mirada junto a una leve sonrisa, sus ojos oscuros mostraban el orgullo de pertenecer a su clan.

—Sí. Es mi padre— respondió para acercarse. No necesitaba verlo a diario, era suficiente con mirar su reflejo.

—Debe ser grato el crecer en una familia noble. Pese a las envidias siempre hay mas de una persona a la que puedas recurrir ¿No?

El shinigami guardó silencio ante su comentario, existía cierta nostalgia en sus palabras. Después de todo, ella perdió a su amigo de la infancia. Quien durante un largo tiempo fue su única familia. —No siempre— comentó para tomar el retrato.

 _Quizá era momento de dar a conocer el motivo de su carácter. Mas allá de lo conocido._

—Durante mi infancia, un poco mayor a la de Kusajishi perdí a mi padre. Él siempre trató de mostrarme como seguir mis ideales. Después mi abuelo se hizo cargo de mi crianza, fue en ese instante donde conocí a las demás casas nobles. Muchos de esos encuentros no fueron gratos, como ya conoce, hubo un grupo de shinigamis quienes apoyaron a mi abuelo debido a sus ocupaciones de capitán y mi abuela contaba con una salud delicada desde que tuve uso de razón. — suspiró antes de colocar el retrato y dejarlo en su sitio —Mi frialdad es producto de un ambiente hostil ante una actitud inapropiada. Amé profundamente a Hisana porque me hizo recordar la calidez mi padre y abuelos. Fui feliz a su lado mientras duró, verla enferma me llenó de frustración al saber que no existía algo en mi poder — miró a Rangiku. Debía parar un momento, un nudo en su garganta fue formado y era algo doloroso

 _Ahora fue el turno de ella._

—Gin fue la única figura masculina a la que me aferre durante mi infancia. Eso es lo único que puedes hacer cuando estas a punto de morir por inanición, por eso al final lo amé—

Byakuya se sorprendió ante la declaración. Pensaba que su riesgo de muerte se trataba de una herida o una enfermedad, nunca de algo tan grave

—Isshin es un buen amigo al igual que Kyoraku, Kira, Renji o Hisagi. Toshiro y Momo son unos hermanos menores para mí. Nanao es esa madre que nunca tuve quien trata de aconsejarme, pero también es a quien sonsacó en ocasiones. Rukia, Yachiru, Isane y Kyone son algo parecido a primas hermanas, pese a lo cercanas que son aun mantenemos cierta distancia. A Unohana le tengo un gran respeto por algunas anécdotas al igual que Ukitake— le sonrió al noble buscando quitarle algo de ese dolor —Se lo doloroso que debió ser. Hasta ese momento la única persona con quien podía ser completamente yo era Gin— le dio la espalda a Byakuya mientras admiraba los demás retratos —Mi corazón fue destrozado al verlo sangrando, sin un brazo. Con su reiatsu en picada. Sabiendo que no lograría salvarlo o hacerle frente a Aizen— su voz amenazaba con cortarse en cualquier momento —Lloré, fue la primera vez que lo hice tanto. Deseaba regresar el tiempo y abrazarlo durante nuestra niñez, decirle que no era necesario ser un shinigami, que solo me bastaba estar a su lado y así sería feliz. Ninguno necesitaba ostentar un cargo.

Un vacío se creó en el pecho del noble —Yo desee lo mismo en innumerables ocasiones. Después de su muerte lloré durante varias noches, pero mi orgullo me obligó a seguir adelante— dijo Byakuya. Se sorprendió al escuchar su voz mas cálida. Tal vez era producto de las emociones reprimidas.

—El aferrarnos a viejas memorias no sera bueno. Hay una razón por la cual le tengo un gran respeto a Ukitake taicho— se acercó al noble y acarició su rostro —Vive como lo harías a su lado. Ama como lo hiciste con ellos. Sonríe como si pudieras verlos. Así finalmente podrán descansar y renacer sin estar preocupados de ti— finalizó cerrando por un instante los ojos.

—Por ello su actitud despreocupada ¿No?— cuestionó calmado. En las palabras encontraba un poco de alivio. Rangiku rió divertida antes de abrazarlo.

—No entiendo tu sentido del humor Byakuya— se sinceró —Pero es agradable.

—No bromeaba teniente— respondió cortante.

La risa apareció pero un poco mas fuerte.  
—Perdón, pero desde la vez de Renji, Senbonzakura y tu corte de cabello no se que pensar.

El Kuchiki negó con la cabeza, apenas una curva se formó en sus labios. Aquel pelirrojo hacia de las suyas sin importar el contexto. —¿Tan apático soy?— preguntó a modo de broma, pero su tono serio evitaba que fuese notado.

—Eso y mas— Matsumoto soltó un suspiro —Hisana-san debió disfrutar a un Byakuya tan cómodo— agregó mientras se recargaba mas en su pecho. El noble sintió su rostro enrojecer ante sus palabras.

 _Ya era demasiado_.

Que un shinigami como él lograse apenarse con unas cuantas palabras. De seguir así Rangiku se convertiría en el hombre de la relación.  
—Matsumoto— llamó con tranquilidad —Deberíamos mostrar nuestro respeto ¿No crees?

Ella se separó ante su voz —Hai— notaba como el Kuchiki perdía un poco de su paciencia. Sonrió en su interior, le divertía de sobremanera verlo molesto y que no pudiese hacer nada

Le dio la espalda hacia el altar de los cabecillas. Hizo una leve reverencia antes de sacar de su kimomo un listón rojo.  
—En mi distrito hacíamos esto— dijo para colocarlo frente al altar —Pese a desconocer sus personalidades o actitudes, les prometo que cuidaré a Byakuya con mi vida si es necesario— escuchó al noble acercarse, después se dirigió hacia el retrato de la madre de su prometido —Tranquila, estará bien a mi lado, ya se lo dije a Hisana-san. Aunque sea un matrimonio arreglado ambos lo hacemos por voluntad y no estoy dispuesta a dejar que ese serio corazón sea lastimado de nuevo.

—Tsuki. Ese era su nombre Matsumoto— mencionó al colocar su mano sobre el hombro de ella —Por desgracia solo recuerdo tres cosas: Su rostro sonriendo, la voz calmada que tenia y su amabilidad hacia mi— la nostalgia aparecía de forma leve —Y ella estaría feliz de escuchar tus palabras.

—Ya presente mis respetos a ellos. Es tu turno— dijo la teniente para mirarlo calmada. Él asintió.

Un par de horas después ambos se encontraban realizando sus labores en su escuadrón.  
—Matsumoto— le llamó al verla aburrida —¿Me acompañaría a mostrarle mis respetos a Ichimaru?— dejó el papeleo a un lado —Después de todo él fue el hombre mas cercano a usted.

Ella sonrió ligeramente —Muy bien, lo haré.

* * *

Días restantes: 18

—Has estado muy callado, mas de lo usual ¿Sucede algo?

Tardó en contestar, simplemente bajo su cabeza para poder sentir el aroma de Rangiku.  
—No, perdona si te he preocupado Matsumoto— respondió para embriagarse un poco mas. La rodeó con su brazo libre y la acercó a él —Solo que estoy aburrido —Finalmente se atrevió a confesar su estado durante la reunión de casas nobles.

 _¿Seria mala idea hacerlo?_

—Vámonos— Byakuya la miró extrañado —Tenemos dos horas libres hasta entonces.

—¿Segura de esto?— no se confiaba del sentido de responsabilidad de su teniente.

—¡Por supuesto!— se defendió. Sacó su celular del kimono y colocó una alarma —Ya esta, no tienes de que preocuparte.

El Kuchiki suspiró —No la has activado. Además ¿Porque tienes a Kurosaki en paños menores como fondo de pantalla?

—Cierto— tecleó para iniciar la cuenta regresiva, pero no dejaría pasar una oportunidad así —¿Que tiene de malo? Es muy atractivo— notó una pizca de celos por parte de su futuro esposo —Y tú nunca te tomarías una fotografía así. Además fue la ocasión donde tomamos unas vacaciones en el Mundo Humano.

Sentía los celos buscando una escapatoria, Byakuya estaba en aprietos, pero era salvado por su orgullo de hablar mal del joven.  
—Ichigo es lindo, tú también tienes un encanto ¿Lo sabias?— quizá podría conseguir lo que durante años trataron de hacer —Si gustas, podemos tomarnos una fotografía— fue testigo de la sorpresa del azabache —No dirás que esperabas algo mas comprometedor

Él negó con una sonrisa apenas visible y ella soltó una pequeña risa —No creo que sea necesario irnos— dijo Byakuya para soltar un pequeño suspiro —Conversar contigo me ha distraído un poco ¿Te molestaría hablar mas?

Rangiku asintió —Por supuesto que no. Ya veras como se nos va el tiempo volando.

La charla inició con algunas novedades de ambos. Kyoraku ocupaba el primer puesto con un daño semejante a un ataque de Zaraki. Solo que en esta ocasión fue culpa se su curiosidad y una irritada Nanao Ise.

Comenzaron a caminar por los alrededores de la casa noble. Poco a poco empezaban a ignorar su alrededor, no fue hasta que la alarma sonó que se percataron de su ubicación.

—¿Como llegamos aquí?— cuestionó Matsumoto al ver que no estaban lejos de la doceava división.

Byakuya parecía sorprendido por la distancia recorrida y el no percatarse cuando salieron. —Tenemos diez minutos antes del inicio— dijo serio. Ahora detestaba aquellos kimonos incómodos.

—Con shumpo serán siete— respondió la shinigami —Uno cuando se escapa aprende a calcular las distancias fácilmente— alardeó divertida. Tomó la mano del Kuchiki y lo obligó a seguirle el paso.

El azabache no se quedaba atrás, fue cuestión de segundos para que él tomase la delantera. Seguía sin soltar la mano, pero tampoco la obligaba a ir mas rápido de lo que ella podía. Llegaron antes de lo esperado, su respiración seguía normal gracias a su condición como capitán y teniente.

—Fue divertido.

Matsumoto no creyó lo que escucho —¿Enserio lo dices?— tenia que comprobarlo.

—Si, tenia décadas sin hacer algo parecido. Gracias— dijo mientras caminaba hacia la reunión que apenas empezaba.

Tomaron asiento uno junto al otro. Los ancianos hablaban de cosas simples, algunos les observaban en busca de un error para iniciar una conversación.  
Y ellos... Ellos simplemente escuchaban, Matsumoto volvía a aburrirse. Era mucho peor que las juntas entre tenientes.

Dejó su mente divagar entre la situación actual, solo faltaban dieciocho días para formalizar su relación con el noble a su lado.  
Miró de reojo a este, notaba la concentración que ponía en los demás. Sus ojos cerrados y porte sereno...que ¿Estaba dormido?

No, debía ser una broma. Pero la respiración del Kuchiki era mas pausada de lo usual, sus facciones se volvían mas lisas. No era como si estuviese espiándolo mientras dormían, pero él debía de explicarle porque siempre se recargaba en su pecho.

—¿Que opinan Kuchiki?

La voz hizo reaccionar a ambos, Byakuya no mostró sorpresa. —Sus medidas pueden ocasionar la molestia de sus sirvientes. Deberían analizarlas si no desean algún ataque interno— respondió calmado para mirar a la teniente —¿Pasa algo?

—No— fue su única sílaba.

Terminada la reunión él no despegaba sus ojos de Rangiku, le intrigaba su repentino cambio de personalidad. Mas allá de su respuesta simple parecía absorta en sus pensamientos  
—Matsumoto— llamó serio, algo parecido a una orden

—¿Como supiste la respuesta?— cuestionó ella para verlo fijamente —Estoy segura de que estabas dormido.

Alzó una ceja en respuesta. Si era eso, no existía mayor problemática —Senbonzakura, él me da las respuestas cuando lo necesito, siempre lo hace.

—Así que no eres el santo que todos piensan— el azabache notó la malicia en su mirada —Me preguntó como es el Byakuya mas alocado. Quizá seas lo suficientemente rebelde para romper las reglas del Goitei— esto no iba a terminar del todo bien —Algo como Ichigo, yendo a una misión suicida por tu amada— fue la primera vez que bromeó sobre su figura y personalidad sin ser accidental.

Ignoró su comentario para seguir caminado, el ocaso los había alcanzado antes de lo esperado. Los pasillos de la mansión Kuchiki mostraban la actividad usual.  
El noble fue jalado de su kimono a una habitación. Observo a su prometida quien estaba seria o molesta, según como lo vieras.

—Se que aun sigues celoso— fue su ataque inicial. Matsumoto se acercó al noble con una leve sonrisa —Admítelo— ordenó, olvidando sus rangos en la realidad

—No se de que hablas.

—¿Seguro?— ella retó.

Byakuya no se dejaría derrotar fácilmente —Absolutamente— respondió serio y un poco altanero. Su orgullo era fuerte.  
Esperaba un claro ataque como argumento la fotografía del sustituto.

—Tranquilo, a mi solo me gustan los hombres de una edad cercana a la mía— dijo la teniente para darle la espalda —¿Puedo saber cuantos años tienes?

—Así que yo podría tener una oportunidad contigo ¿Eso quieres decir?— cuestiono con una leve sonrisa sin verla a los ojos. Comprendía que esta era una manera para afirmar sus sentimientos y conocer si era correspondida.

—Solo si yo tengo una con un noble— recibió como respuesta por parte de su teniente.

Él asintió —Por supuesto. Sólo necesitaría conocerlo y permitirle tener la dicha de mostrarle su personalidad oculta. Él a su debido tiempo lo mostrará— Matsumoto fue abrazada por su prometido. Lo que alguna vez fue incomodo cambió con los días, no era mucho su contacto físico, pero ninguno sentía que era poco.  
—Me gustas Rangiku Matsumoto

El cortejo comenzaba, aquel serio noble le daba a conocer sus sentimientos poco a poco.  
Parecía que ella esperaba esas palabras, pues no se sorprendió al escucharlas.

—¿Yo te gusto?— ante su inocente pregunta escuchó una pequeña risa de ella

—Kyoraku te lo dijo— respondió para mirarlo —También me gustas Byakuya.  
Se acercó para robar un pequeño beso del Kuchiki. Este mantuvo su mirada fija, no dijo nada antes de acariciar el rostro de ella.

* * *

Aquel día fue el ultimo de calma. Los consecuentes a ese estuvieron llenos de planeación. Cada detalle de la boda debería encontrarse por escrito, las horas de descanso se redujeron debido a las obligaciones de su trabajo.

—Ve a dormir Matsumoto. Yo me encargo

Ella negó —Ni creas, entre los dos vamos a terminar esto— respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Mientras su teniente le brindaba apoyo con los documentos, Byakuya se preguntaba las acciones de su clan. Era la primera ocasión en donde se tomaban tantas medidas, ni su abuelo tuvo que pasar por ellas.

—¡Listo! Ahora vamos a dormir— menciono victoriosa la shinigami.

Sin embargo, ayudaban a disipar la emoción de los días restantes. Ambos se acostaron a un lado del otro.

—Buenas noches— corearon antes de cerrar los ojos.

Sus labores iniciaron alrededor de las diez de la mañana, los sirvientes evitaron realizar cualquier ruido antes de esa hora. Los futuros esposos se encontraban confundidos, se les notificaron que ese día no existiría movimiento de su división, sin duda eso ya salia de lo normal.

—¿Paso lo mismo antes?— preguntó Rangiku al incorporarse.

El Kuchiki por si parte estaba sentado a escasos metros, meditando los acontecimientos —No, me preocupa que establezcan otro plazo para obtener un heredero.

La teniente suspiró antes de soltar su cabello. —Que ilusos, aun no hemos hecho nada— miró al Kuchiki quien meditaba la situación —Dudo que quieras ser padre. Aun tu herida esta sanando

Este abrió sus ojos con pereza —Tu estado es igual al mio. Además no quiero forzar nada— dirigió su mirada a la de ella, unos segundos fueron llenados por el silencio —¿Te gustaría ser madre?— preguntó sin remordimiento.

Dejaría de lado su seriedad por un instante, si ella lo mencionaba así, debía existir un motivo detrás de ello.

Su teniente sonrió ligeramente —¿Porque lo preguntas?

Quizá trataba de escudarse como Ichimaru. Lastima que él destrozaría esa defensa —Has observado mas de lo usual a los niños de otras casas nobles. Senbonzakura te ha puesto especial atención, al igual que yo— se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente —Pero mi interrogante sería esta. Matsumoto Rangiku algún día ¿Te gustaría formar una familia a mi lado? Pese a mi forma fría de actuar, el aire solitario que cargo tratando de olvidar mis errores en el pasado— tomó con suavidad la mano de Rangiku —La arrogancia que me caracteriza la mayor parte del tiempo, lo cortante que puedo ser y sobre todo... La forma en la cual me haces perderme en tu persona, al darme cuenta que puedo ser feliz sin comportarme tan lejano. Molestarme al creer que no confiaba en mi cuando era lo contrario, en términos sencillos, finalmente encontrarte— soltó un suspiro, sus palabras eran lo único que podría utilizar para demostrar sus sentimientos.

Deseaba que la alcanzaran, que ella entendiera su significado mas allá de lo aparente. Esperando haber abierto su corazón lo suficiente y agradeciendo los sucesos hasta ese momento.

Tal vez ambos podrían ser una pareja después de la muerte de su amado en sus brazos.

No recibió respuesta, un sirviente entró a interrumpirlos para alistarse. El noble sintió la necesidad de pedir mas tiempo, pero su clan insistiría en mayor medida. Y no deseaba arruinar el momento por su impaciencia o actuar altanero.

Horas mas tarde ambos escuchaban al maestro de ceremonias, sus allegados mas cercanos se ubicaban a unos metros.  
Byakuya tenía la vista en el hombre frente a ellos. Matsumoto por su lado observaba a quien sería su esposo dentro de poco.

Siempre pensó que era un estirado, de los cuales despreciaban a todo ser vivo a su alrededor. La opinión cambio un poco al darse el compromiso, pese a su máscara de hielo notaba la incomodidad del capitán, aun así él trató de animarla a su manera, buscando las palabras adecuadas y otorgando un poco de su escaso contacto físico.  
Mientras pasaban los días descubrió la pena que ahogaba a ese joven shinigami, perder a la persona que mas amó en sus brazos... Parecían tan iguales, ambos rodeados de gente a quienes apreciaban y protegían.

Sintiéndose solos entre todos ellos, con maneras completamente diferentes de tratar el problema, quizá fue ello lo que le impulsó a confiar en él. Mostrando a la verdadera Matsumoto, una mujer que se aburría facilmente pero lograba dar su mejor esfuerzo, alguien quien no dejaría impune un acto despreciable, dejando al descubierto su sensibilidad que yacía detrás de su confianza, mostrando el corazón roto tras la muerte de su amigo.

Por su parte, Byakuya comenzó a dar mas respuestas, ya no se limitaba a los monosílabos o frases tajantes. Descubrió la pequeñas aficiones del noble, como ver a sus peces koi, caminar durante la noche, su club que amaba en el fondo y el picante. Asimismo logró ver al niño terco y orgulloso que poseía en lo mas profundo de su ser, quien no permitiría ofensa alguna a una persona importante para él, dejando de lado su titulo de nobleza.

Verle apenas sonreír era algo gratificante, y estaba segura que él lo apreciaba. Finalmente comprendían que la persona menos esperada podría entender tu mente al pie de la letra.

—¿Alguien se opone?— dijo el hombre para no recibir respuesta.

Formar una familia era una parte que le gustaría experimentar durante los tiempos de paz. Ser la figura materna para sus hijos como lo que no pudo tener. Tenia la certeza de que Byakuya dejaría de lado su seriedad por un hijo o hija, aunque su parte protectora se vería aumentada por mucho, sin contar el hecho de que se esforzaría por ser un digno ejemplo y ella debería recordarle que no era necesario preocuparse tanto.

 ** _"Los opuestos se atraen"_**

Vaya, se preguntaba quien lo dijo, inicialmente lo creia fieramente, pero el tener un compromiso con un shinigami así la hizo dudar, él parecia muy serio para ella y posiblemente la creia una mujer materialista y frivola, los días y el tiempo obligado a compartir por un constante acoso o el cumplimiento de sus deberes fue lo esencial para conocerse. Quizá eran diferentes, pero el compartir aficiones los mantenía unidos, además era interesante y divertido como podrían complementarse entre si. Él podía sacarla de apuros y ella lo aconsejaba de como hablar correctamente con las personas sin parecer un príncipe del siglo XIX

—Por el nombre del Rey Espíritu, oficialmente son marido y mujer

Esperen ¿Cuando llegaron a esta parte?  
Byakuya rió por lo bajo al verla confundida, ella le lanzó una mirada fulminante, cuya respuesta fue un azabache con una ligera sonrisa.

—Aun no lo haces a la antigua— susurró la teniente mientras el oficiante daba a conocer los detalles de esta unión.

—¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa? Aunque ya estemos casados— preguntó calmado para tomar su mano. Pese a su serio semblante se divertía bastante.

El cambio le vino de maravilla, todos sus conocidos entre ellos su hermana admitían verlo mejor. O en palabras del sustituto _ **"Feliz"**_  
Podía admitir que ella era la mujer a quien no esperó amar. Veía mas posibilidades con otras féminas, pero aquella noble acción fue la diferencia.

—Que serio Byakuya— dijo la teniente con una sonrisa —Claro que si.

Solo el tiempo diría si la relación funcionaría durante toda la vida, quizá pelearían durante los tiempos de guerra al temer perder al otro.  
—Me alegra.

Pero se asegurarían de dar lo mejor de si mismos para evitarlo.

—Oye Byakuya— dijo Ichigo al acercarse a los esposos —Me preguntaba...¿Estas sonriendo?— no daba crédito a su vista, al darse cuenta de que era el centro de atención continuo —Los felicito, realmente se ven bien— agregó para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Y entregar un regalo —Es una costumbre, además a Rukia le apenaba acercarse e interrumpirlos

—¡Idiota!— el sustituto recibió una mirada fulminante de la teniente —Yo nunca dije eso, solo no quería molestar.  
Los dos amigos comenzaron a discutir a unos pasos de la pareja.

—No pensé que se demostrarían su cariño de esta manera — comentó el Kuchiki con su calma característica.  
Rangiku le miró —Siempre lo hacen ¿Cuanto les das?

—Un año— el azabache vio como su hermana doblegaba al joven con un certero golpe a su ego —Perdona, una semana. Olvide que ella duerme en su armario

Su teniente comenzó a reír ante la tranquilidad de su esposo. Este la rodeo con un brazo y la acercó. —Recuerda que compartimos algunas cosas desde el inicio — susurró — ¿Vamos a caminar?

—Claro— dijo Matsumoto para levantarse. Byakuya la imitó y la invitó a tomarlo del brazo. —Lo dices por el hecho de dormir a escasos centímetros ¿Verdad?— su compañero asintió —Pero nosotros no somos tan tímidos

Se alejaron entre varias felicitaciones a recorrer en completo silencio las solitarias calles del Goitei. No era necesario mantener una conversación todo el tiempo, tampoco el silencio se apoderaba. Las bromas ocasionales eran acompañadas de un humor oculto, la compañía del otro era suficiente para estar cómodos.

Una platica surgió a raíz de caminar un poco —Si tuvieras que escoger entre dejar tu cargo o comer algo de Orihime-chan ¿Que escogerías?

El noble lo meditó un poco —Mi cargo, se bien que sus gustos culinarios son parecidos a los tuyos y siendo franco, algunos de tus platillos me sacaron un suspiro de terror— respondió con sinceridad —Además, seguiría entrenando y no perdería la condición. Caso que seria opuesto en una intoxicación.

—¡No soy tan mala cocinera!— exclamó en su defensa para hacer un puchero que solo hizo al capitán mirarla con paciencia y un poco de dulzura escondida

—Yo no dije que sabían mal, sólo que te impactan a primera vista.

Rangiku rió suavemente —Por eso me gustas, eres sincero y algo frío. Como un chico malo

—Pero no creo que seas una santa ¿Verdad?— respondió el noble mientras se acercaban a alguno de los escuadrones.

—Y si vamos al Mundo Humano— menciono al recordar que el Senkaimon estaba abierto por las visitas de su boda —Quiero llevarte a comer helado y comprar ropa, se que amaras los trajes que puedes encontrar, uno blanco haría resaltar tu cabello y ojos

El Kuchiki asintió —Lo tomare como nuestra primera cita— depositó un pequeño beso en la frente de su teniente —Yo pago y no aceptaré un no como respuesta.

—Prometo no pasarme en los gastos— vio la sonrisa casi invisible del capitán quien negó divertido —Vamos que ya casi comienza a atardecer.

 **Fin :3**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
